


one piece drabbles

by Kiyomisa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomisa/pseuds/Kiyomisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some drabbles I did for prompts back on OnePieceyaoi100 on livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seasoned - Usopp & Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: ZoSopp  
> Topic: Season

  
Usopp was constantly amazed whenever he actually read Zoro’s wanted poster. There was no way the swordsman was only 19, he was way too seasoned, too. hardened to be that young. Not that he thought Zoro was old especially, not with a body like that, but he was way more mature than say, Franky. Zoro’s cool, unflappable attitude (except when dealing with Sanji, and Usopp felt a twinge of jealousy that only the cook seemed to be able to get a reaction like that), his level head, the way he looked out for everyone—Usopp really admired that.  
  
And yet it made him kinda sad, knowing that Zoro had had to grow up so young, though it was hard to imagine him as anything but mature. Usopp was half-convinced Zoro was born with that fifty-year-old serious mentality, And Zoro so rarely laughed out loud, more prone to chuckling and smirks, than full-blown smiles. Still, when Usopp managed to get even those from Zoro when telling one of his stories, it made him proud.  
  
Usopp couldn’t remove the seasoning from Zoro, and he wouldn’t really want to, but he could at least work on sweetening it a little, and maybe Zoro could season him up a little, so he could be that much closer to being a brave warrior of the sea.


	2. Like a Turkey - Sanji/Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing:Sanji/Luffy  
> Topic: Warmth

Sanji was miserable. He hadn’t protested beyond a single kick to the head when Luffy had crawled into his bed, half-asleep, but he was beginning to regret not going further. How the hell could such a skinny kid put out so much frickin’ body heat!? Sanji’s side was roasting. He tried kicking off the blankets to cool down, but his other side got immediately chilled, so he’d tried to cover that side up, only to be hindered by Luffy’s dead weight. He felt like a turkey on a spit that wouldn’t turn.

Sanji glared down at tousled black hair and contemplated kicking him through the roof.

“Mmm…Sa~nji~” Luffy burbled dozily.

Sanji stilled, then sighed in defeat. The things he did for his idiot-captain.

The next morning, when Luffy remarked that Sanji had bags under his eyes, Sanji gave into temptation and launched him with a powerful kick. The fact that he managed to send Luffy right into Zoro, thus depriving that shitty marimo-head of sleep only made him feel that much better.


	3. Adrenaline - Luffy/Usopp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: LuffyxUsopp  
> Topic: Rush

Usopp was becoming an adrenaline junkie. He had to, out of self-defense! Sailing with Luffy meant a few periods of calm between bursts of blood-pumping terror, which did not always involve a battle it turned out.

Like now, when Luffy had insisted on bungee jumping into No-End Canyon, the deepest canyon in the world.  He’d laughed when the guy offered them a bungee.

“No thanks! I am one!” He just made the guy tie an anchoring line around his ankle. Then he’d grabbed Usopp, and tied their waists together.

“Luffy, no!  I have can’t-jump-from-heights-diseaa~whuooohhhhaaaahhhhh!”

“Awwwwww-sooooooommmme!”

Usopp couldn’t tell which was going the faster, the air rushing past them, or the blood in his veins. He clung to his captain for dear life as they snapped back up and bounced a few times. It was almost like being up in the crow’s nest in rough weather, only upside down, and nothing to cling to but Luffy.

And then it came, the wave of pleasure, the heady feeling of I’m-Alive!-Take-that-Bitches! Usopp shuddered and buried his face into Luffy’s chest, riding the feeling out.

“Shishishishi! Thanks for jumping with me Usopp!”

Usopp jerked his head back to glare at Luffy. “I didn’t jump! You grabbed me—!”

His tirade was cut off as Luffy kissed him, and he was hit with a second wave of adrenaline. Oh yeah, he was definitely becoming an adrenaline junkie.

 


	4. Miss-letoe - Sanji/Suprise, Luffy/Usopp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sanji/Surprise, Luffy/Usopp  
> Topic: Christmas/spirit of giving

Sanji gave the small bouquet dangling from his pointy green hat a flick, and wiggled happily. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!  
  
He burst through the galley door onto deck with a cry of  “Nami-swan! Robin-chawn! I have mistletoe!”  
  
He was met with silence--the women were no-where to be seen, and Luffy and Usopp only blinked at him. Sanji slumped down in dejection, morosely stepping aside for Franky as the shipwright hauled the conifer towards the mast to be decorated. Franky paused, “Hey, mistletoe!”  
  
And the next thing Sanji knew, a ridiculously large forearm was wrapped around the small of his back, his chest pressed into another, disappointingly flat chest (though there was some definite curvature where the muscles flexed and tensed) and a pair of warm, moist lips pressing against his.   
  
It lasted for only a moment, and then he was released, Franky continued on his way, whistling Jingle Bells as he went. In a state of shock, Sanji took off his hat and stared at the little green leaves that had betrayed him, until Usopp gently took it from his hands.  
  
“It’s okay Sanji, why don’t you just go fix Nami and Robin some cookies and egg nog,” the sniper suggested.  
  
“Yeah…” Sanji said, and let himself be pushed back into the galley.  
  
Luffy peered over Usopp’s shoulder at the hat. “What is that? A Mystery kissing hat?”  
  
Usopp sighed. “Yes Luffy, it’s a mystery kissing hat.”  
  
“Cool!” Luffy laughed, and gave Usopp a quick peck before dashing after Sanji. “Sanji~! Make cookies for me too!”  
  
Usopp stared after, a little stunned. Then, with a small smile, he pocketed the hat for  later.


	5. In Which Zoro's Shirt Frustrates Usopp - Zoro/Usopp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Almost Zoro/Usopp, if you squint and hop on one leg  
> Topic: Transparent

Zoro finished his workout and dumped the waiting bucket of water over his head, not bothering to remove his shirt. The cool, damp fabric clung to his skin, leeching the heat pleasantly off of his body.

With a satisfied grin he headed down to the deck for his customary nap. Usopp was sitting in one of the lawn chairs (the girls holed up inside, out of the sun), his sketchpad braced against his knees.

Zoro gave him a small wave of acknowledgement before lying down. It wasn’t long before he dozed off.

He awoke to the sound of furious scribbling, then a mild scream of frustration and tearing paper.

“Wha’s th’matter?” Zoro mumbled-called over.

“Your stupid shirt is the matter!” Usopp snapped back, eyes focused on his sketchpad.

“Wha-?” Zoro frowned.

“It’s all transparent and cool but I just can’t make it look right! It’s hard to know how much nipple to show!”

Zoro blinked a couple of times at the fuming artist. “Nipple, hunh?”

Usopp nodded.

“Well all right then.” Zoro sat up and drew his shirt off, tossing it he didn’t care where, and lay back down. “There.”

Usopp sputtered indignantly. “Zoro! How am I supposed to draw your shirt now?”

Zoro shrugged, closing his eyes. “At least you know how much nipple to show.”


	6. One Last Time -Sanji/Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One Last Time  
> Pairing:Sanji/Zoro

Zoro was like folded steel, strong, sharp, flexible enough to not break, and immovable enough to protect whatever was behind it. Very few things shook him, and it was one of the things that irritated Sanji the most.

“This is the last time,” Sanji would mutter breathlessly as he pressed Zoro into the shadowed wall.

“Okay,” Zoro would reply calmly, hands already halfway through unbuttoning Sanji’s shirt.

And it would be the last time, for about a month or so. And then Sanji, out of cigarettes, out of patience, out of his mind, would snatch the swordsman into another dark room.

“This is the last time.”

“Okay.”

And Sanji hated that it was never the last time—but what he hated more, was that it was never Zoro that proved him the liar, that the man could so easily take it or leave it. Or so Sanji thought, until during one of those months, he caught Zoro sleeping with one of Sanji’s shirts. He’d snatched the shirt, startling Zoro awake.

“This is the last time,” Sanji said.

Zoro hung his head and whispered, “okay.”

And from that night on, Zoro never did sleep with one of Sanji’s shirts, because he had Sanji instead.


End file.
